


So Far Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Geographical Isolation, Isolation, M/M, Mild Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles away, tucked between two moons is a small, inhabited planet. It's full of luscious green plants brimmed with colorful fruit and icy cold water that laps at the frosted ground. It's cold and dreary, with no signs of life and devoid of noises. In the entire stretch of it's land, there resides only one tree, bark damaged by the brunt of impact and seventeen carefully etched lines carved into its surface. (Hanceome Week, Day 1: Isolation/Warmth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Gone

Four marks carved into the only tree in this icy wasteland. 

Lance had no way to tell how many days that may be for the other paladins or on Earth. Sometimes he would wake from dreams, startling before realizing with dismay that his dream of rescue was something his sick mind drew.

From his time here, Lance learned several things. He knew for a fact that one sun would set, and two moons would raise each and every night and there was never a single cloud in the sky yet the sun seemed dull, but the stars at night were large and kept the planet well-lit. He knew there was fruit littered across the frost-covered plants covering the ground, but his lion had crashed into the only tree he could see for miles and miles. He knew he could scream and hear it echo, but never heard a response. He knew he was alive and in pain from bruises and scrapes from the tumble he took, but he was all alone. He knew he was okay, but he didn't know if Hunk or the others were.

The last thought scared him the most.

 

* * *

 

Seven marks carved into the only tree in this icy wasteland. 

The blue paladin’s rations that were once stored in a compartment near his pilot’s chair were running dangerously low. By now, Lance had figured out which fruits were edible and which ones caused his stomach to revolt. Lucky for him, the edible ones were plentiful. Unlucky for him, the edible ones did not taste good.

He missed Hunk’s cooking.

 

* * *

 

Ten marks carved into the only tree in this icy wasteland. 

The temperature drastically dropped at night. Lance shuddered as he pulled his jacket closer, curled up on the pilot seat inside Blue. The windows were frosted over and with every exhale he could see his breath. 

He wondered if Hunk would suggest cuddling to keep warm.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen marks carved into the only tree in this icy wasteland.

Every day, Lance and Blue fiddled with the comms, trying to establish some kind of connection with his team. It took awhile, but eventually they were able to pick up grainy static which gave them both hope that somebody would be able to reach them. Lance kept the comms open, listening to the soothing _ shhk  _ filter through the lion. Anything was better than the silence.

That night seemed to drag on forever. He struggled to sleep, tossing and turning and shivering. As his body finally began to give in to exhaustion, he felt like the static hum grew louder. He ignored it, head lolling forward and onto his knees.

That’s when he heard it. A beautiful voice he thought he may never hear again.

“La--..ce?” the static took a moment to clear. “Lance? Is that you? Please tell me that’s you.”

 

* * *

 

Sixteen marks carved into the only tree in this lonely wasteland.

Lance’s voice was rough with disuse. It cracked on every vocal inflection and gave away at the end of every sentence, but Hunk didn’t complain at all.

“Your tracker is not working,” Hunk sighed. “Millions, if not billions, of planets out there. We’ll find you, buddy. I promise.”

“Missed you,” Lance croaked, voice warbling as he fought to keep back tears.

During the night, Hunk walked him through how to fix the comms, so now a pixelated picture of a worn out yellow paladin took place over the frosted windows. He couldn’t imagine what Hunk thought Lance looked like. The lanky boy knew he had lost some weight during his time on this planet, and he was still covered in scrapes. 

“I missed you too, Lance,” Hunk murmured, his voice soothing to his friend’s ears. “We’ll get you home.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Seventeen marks carved into the only tree on this cold planet.

Hunk’s soft humming woke Lance the next morning. The blue paladin never closed the connection, feeling like he would panic the moment he did. His bigger friend didn’t seem to mind, opting to carry the device with him as he roamed the halls of the castle and allowed the other’s to say hello and tucking it carefully by his side when he finally went to bed.

“Good morning, Lance!” Hunk called cheerfully as he saw the other slowly untangle his limbs and blearily open his eyes.

“Mornin’,” was the simple reply.

“Pidge is working on the tracker as we speak. They were able to narrow your location down to a system. Now we just need some more information from you so we can find what planet you are on. What kind of environment does your planet have?”

“Cold.”

“Okay,” Hunk grimaced at the short replies coming from the once loud and boisterous male. “We’re looking for a cold planet. Anything else?”

“Moons,” Lance cleared his throat before continuing. “There’s two moons. There’s a sun, but it doesn’t heat this place up much, so I think the sun is just really big and far, far away.”

“There’s only one big sun in your system, the others are smaller ones. Like big stars. There are a lot of moons, though. But only two are visible? Alright, that does help. I think I know exactly what planet you are on. Lots of icy water? Plenty of green?”

“Yeah.”

“Hang tight, buddy. We’re coming from you.”

“Hunk?” Lance interrupted before Hunk could tell Allura to set the course. 

“Lance?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Lance insisted, sitting up straight in the chair. “I just, um, miss you.”

“I miss you too, we can be there in a quick jump, I just need to go--”

“No!”

Lance’s loud decline made them both pause.

“No?”

“Well, yes,” Lance bit his lip. “But I wanted to tell you first.”

“Okay?”

“I miss you,” Lance repeated. “I thought about you everyday.”

“We thought of you too, Lance. We didn’t want to stop until we found you.”

“No!” Lance was growing more and more frustrated. “That’s not what I meant.”

He used to be so good at expressing himself through words, but now it seemed his isolation was making his head spin and his words escape him. 

“Lance?”

“My first thought when I woke up was of you,” Lance blurted out. “I hoped you were okay. And with every passing day, it just didn’t stop. I mean I’m sure I thought about the others sometimes, but the thought of you was basically constant. I thought of your awesome cooking, your laughter, your smile, your hugs. I really missed you, Hunk.”

Hunk let out a soft noise and Lance looked up, seeing his friend’s eyes full of tears.

“I love you, Lance. You know that right?” Hunk said after a brief pause. “We’ll talk about this more, after I’m able to hold you close again.”

Lance could hear Hunk’s footsteps as he began to move to the main deck, announcing loudly he figured out what planet the blue paladin was residing. He heard the telltale sound of the ship starting to soar at lightspeed and Allura announcing it would only take them about ten minutes to reach Lance. He heard the other paladin’s cheering and Coran eagerly setting up the healing pod.

“Hey Hunk?” Lance ignored the fact that everyone suddenly grew quiet.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Can I kiss you when I come back?”

He heard several surprised gasps in the background but they both ignored it in favor for of each other.

“Lance,” Hunk chuckled. “When you get back, you can kiss me as many times as you want.”

For the first time since he landed on this planet, Lance felt warm.

 

* * *

 

Seventeen marks carved into the only tree seen for miles on this broad, empty world.


End file.
